Pearl (Adventures)/Pokémon/On hand
|Chatler}}' (Japanese: ペラヒコ Perahiko) is Pearl's first Pokémon. He is a resourceful Pokémon that Pearl occasionally uses for spying. When used, he is shown to be a fairly strong battler. As of |PS437|Alternate Dimension Showdown VII}}, he is at level 50, has a Hasty |nature}}, and his |Characteristic}} is "somewhat of a clown."}} |Chimler}}' (Japanese: サルヒコ Saruhiko) was first seen when }} lets him out of his Poké Ball and gives him the Pokédex for her bodyguards and instructs him to give him to one of the bodyguards. Matching the description, Chimchar jumps at Pearl and gives him the Pokédex. Right after that, a flock of }} appear and begin attacking the group, which results in Chimler, |Tru}}, |Chatler}}, and Lax fighting and defeating them after half an hour. In |PS346|Ring Around the Roserade I}}, Chimler, Tru, and |Piplup}} are training in |Eterna City}} for Platinum's Gym battle with |Gardenia}}, Cynthia walks past them and notices that the three Pokémon are about to evolve, after which all three of them evolve. He evolved later again alongside Tru in |Veilstone City}} in |PS359|Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank II}}. He is quite possibly the most used Pokémon by any of the three Sinnoh Trainers and his speed and agility are often put to good use. As of |PS437|Alternate Dimension Showdown VII}}, he is at level 65, has a Naughty nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "likes to run."}} |Rayler}}' (Japanese: トラヒコ Torahiko), was befriended by Pearl as a }}, and helped him regain his "speech" after his claws had been broken. Luxio later evolved prior to |PS359|Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone}} and helped Diamond rescue Pearl and Platinum from a cave-in at |Mt. Coronet}} that was caused by |Cyrus}}. He later appeared to Pearl at |Fuego Ironworks}}, where he officially captured him. As of |PS437|Alternate Dimension Showdown VII}}, he is at level 60, has a Brave |nature}}, and his |Characteristic}} is "thoroughly cunning."}} |Zeller}}' (Japanese: ゼルヒコ Selhiko), known as Zelhiko in the Chuang Yi translation, was caught by Pearl during his training with |Crasher Wake}}. Due to the bombing of |Lake Acuity}}, Zeller, along with several other Buizel and }}, became hostile towards humans and would lash out against its Trainer. As of |PS438|Alternate Dimension Showdown VIII}}, he is at level 53, has an Adamant nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "likes to thrash about." None of Zeller's moves are known, and his Ability is }}.}} |Tauler}}' (Japanese: タロヒコ Taurohiko), known as Tauhiko in the Chuang Yi translation, was caught during Pearl's training with Crasher Wake to complete his team. Due to his large size, he can easily ram enemies to the ground and break through walls. As of |PS438|Alternate Dimension Showdown VIII}}, he is at level 58, has a Jolly nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "capable of taking hits." Tauler's only known move is }}, and his Ability is }}.}} |Digler}}' (Japanese: ディグヒコ Dighiko), known as Dighiko in the Chuang Yi translation, was caught by Pearl during his training with Crasher Wake. He can dig underground in order to evade attacks from enemies. As of |PS438|Alternate Dimension Showdown VIII}}, he is at level 48, has a Bashful nature, and his |Characteristic}} is "quick to flee." Digler's known moves are }} and }}, and his Ability is }}.}}